Hades
Hades (Daedric: ) is the Daedric Prince of the Dead and Manipulation, who spheres death, the Underworld and curses. Hades had also earned the titles such as, the "Deadgod", the "Manipulator-God" and the "Unseen One" by the Dunmer. His realm of Oblivion is The Underworld or known as Darkness Void. He was also known for his great manipulated to mortals, his biggest manipulation is Tauraril Athan. Boethiah is considered Hades' as her brother, which she had made Hades as her the Dunmer God of Manipulation and he was devoted with the Dark Elves. Some said that Hades suffered madness as his soul was traveled to Sheogorath's realm of Oblivion, the Shivering Isles. He is the father of son Nichelag and daughter Malefic. Background and personality Hades had male gender, just like other known-demi princes like Fa-Nuit-Hen and Morihaus. After Koagorath was born, he later changed his name to Hades,Hades's Madness he is traditionally depicted as a undead warlord-like King, with Undead armor that described as the King. According to his followers, Hades acts the most overtly out of all the Daedric Princes. He appears to enjoy suffer and pain, and his cults often stage huge tournaments to the death to win the Prince's favor. Even among scholars, who frequently reject the common notion that Daedra are all demons, Hades is very evil with madness. He like death and destruction and resurrection. Hades had long-time rival of both Boethiah and Molag Bal. He considered one of the weak of the Daedra, like Peryite but he was one of the most powerful demiprince; even other demi-princes considers Hades powerful, strongest and dangerous and he was given the nickname, "King of Demi-Princes" but Hades himself never took that title. History Merethic Era In the late Merethic Era, a group of Atmorans, led by Ysgramor, left their homeland called Atmora and sailed to Tamriel due to the presence of a civil war in Atmora. The most popular Atmoran Prince Rasmanl, sided and joined Ysgramor and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar, who survived and returned to Atmora. After being defeated by the elves, the wounded Hicheth, Ysgramor and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar returned to Atmora which the civil war had ended. Rasmnal recovered and become one of the leaders alongside with and as Ysgramor's Lieutenant called the Five Hundred Companions and return to Tamriel, a period of time known as The Return.Songs of the Return, Vol 56 Rasmanl was involved during Day of Final Passage and later as the Nordic-Falmer War; he Expansion and Elven slaughter by the Five Hundred ended with the final breath of Ysgramor. It is said to have been seen all over Tamriel as a huge dark storm, and left even the fiercest warriors grieving. Ysgramor was adopted Rasmanl and thus he was now member of the his dynasty. Ysgramor said to be first ruler of Kingdom of Skyrim and with Rasmanl, which aged youngest age of about nineteen was given the Jarlship of was going to be Whiterun Hold, Rasmanl the rank as the first world-known Jarl of Whiterun. Rasmnal then reigned with Ysgramor's behave, about sixteen years until Jarl Rasmanl's death, possibility was assassinated by Elves (now called the Falmar). Rasmnal's son, Rhyrlill was succeeded him. After Rasmanl's death with his soul rested known as Sovngarde. First Era Long after his death, a group of known as the Nercomancers broke into his tomb and evil-self was summoned and which become known as Hades.The Rise and Fall of Rasmanl Similar when Trinimac become Malacath. Second Era During the exodus of the start of Septim Empire, Hades created his own plane of oblivion and was start completed, he than start to become ruler of the all Undead; and start rival with Boethiah and Molag Bal, even though the two Daedric Princes who at rival with each other, started to made a alliance to destroy and defeated Hades back to his plane of oblivion. Fourth Era After almost three eras since Hades defeated. Many rumors that his undead small army reaches all across Tamriel. When the Second Septim Dynasty was re-born by Emperor Cephorus Septim III, Cyrodiilic Army defeated the Undead Army who was stationed and waited in Cyrodiil. With Cyrodiil out of the question, he failed multiple times through out Tamriel. In 4E 192, Marcella Septim, born Marcella Cyrodiil Septim and later Empress of Cyrodiil, went to crusade and travel to Hades's plane of oblivion to deal with Hades . Upon Marcella Septim and Hades met, the two went to duel. Hades was too powerful and severe wounded Dragonborn, with she was growing weak and contuining dueling. Marcella use her thu'um against Hades. The wounded Marcella then saved by ghostly Rasmanl before Hades about to end her, both Marcella Septim and Rasmanl finally defeated Hades.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Second Edition: Cyrodiil Fifth Era The return of Hades sparked rumors in Cyrodiil and Tamriel, even it starting the rumors sometimes after Marcella Septim's death and turned into the Goddess Marcella. Plenty small bands of Undead rumored and spotting all over Tamriel. During the Fifth Era or Hades calls it, the return or the darkness era. The return of Hades considered Marcella that she will defeating him once more as rumors that his Undead army plunged Tamriel with the UnDead Army. Since Marcella Septim's descendants went extinct after Emperor Titus Septim III's death in 5E 725. He appointed his new commander, Tauraril Athan, now called Athan to seek to deal with his grandson. Hades's plans were foiled. Hades was forced to confront and woundedly Marcella Septim one-on-one and Hades was defeated. His invasion, also sack the Imperial city and killed of almost half of the Cyrodiil population. Appearance Hades's appearance as mainly a powerful undead draugr who have only heard his name and of his Sphere.It only appears after his mortal-life's death. He often appears on Nirn as a undead-like warlord king, in skeleton-like uniform from Dragon bones. The re-appears in Fourth Era after being defeated during the Second Era, as a skeleton or draugr-like warlord king. Upon being defeated by Marisya Septim, the appears of his facial explains that he had gray hair, being that while his real-life death and appears as demiprince, his appearance as gray-hair king. Plane of Oblivion Hades's realm in Oblivion is called the Underworld also known as, Darkness of Hell and Deadman's Hell. Darkness Hell describes darkness, ground is nothing more than sludge; the sky constantly burns, and yet the air is beyond freezing similar to Coldharbour. It also said that the Darkness Hell been a home to the Undead. Given the title and power of rulership of Undead, Hades was only sent his undead army to Tamriel. Rivalries Aedra and others Hades have variously rivalries with Aedra, as well of the Ten Divines and the Daedra. Since he become an Daedric Prince, Hades had the total of at least 14 rivals. Marcella Septim His archrival, Marcella Septim, then later worshipped as Divine Goddess Marcella first battle when she responded by going to went to crusade and travel to Hades 's plane of oblivion in 4E 192. Tamrielic historians authors described the will be feud between Daedric Prince Hades and Empress Marcella Septim (later Goddess Marcella). When Marcella Septim died in 5E 68 and become an Ten Divine Goddess, the rivalries between Hades and Marcella becoming even more hated through the years. Her ascended into divinity to Marcella, Goddess of War and Peace, created an all new feud, like an god vs. goddess. In the Rivalries: Marcella-Hades, it revealed that the Hades -Marcella feud into an hateful relationship as archenemies.Rivalries: Marcella-Hades Marcella Septim and Hades met, the two went to duel. Hades was too powerful and severe wounded Dragonborn, with she was growing weak and contuining dueling. Marcella use her thu'um against Hades. The wounded Marcella then saved by ghostly Rasmanl before Hades about to end her, both Marcella Septim and Rasmanl finally defeated Hades.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Second Edition: Cyrodiil While Hades was banished from Nirn and Tamriel, but it were rumors in Cyrodiil and Tamriel, even it starting the rumors sometimes after Marcella Septim's death and turned into the Goddess Marcella. Plenty small bands of Undead rumored and spotting all over Tamriel. Meanwhile during the Fifth Era, Hades returns to Tamriel and rise an UnDead army to tried to attempted took Tamriel by force and he "wants to be their Supreme Commander of Nirn", but it will turn deadly that Hades have to defeat every Aedra. The return of Hades considered Marcella that she will defeating him once more as rumors that his Undead army plunged Tamriel with the UnDead Army where Hades's plans were foiled. Hades was forced to confront and woundedly Marcella Septim one-on-one and he was defeated by Marcella. His invasion, also sack the Imperial city and killed of almost half of the Cyrodiil population. Hades also wants Marcella's soul, because he could be powerful Daedric Prince multiple times, by failed, leaving Marcella bleeding and wounded. Daedra Peryite It considered that Peryite, Prince of Pestilence, one of the weakest of the Daedric Princes despite his dragon-like appearance. In order to have power of curses (also Malacath have the power of curses; but it not bad-like curses), Hades needs to challenged and defeating Peryite at his realm of Oblivion. Legends stated that Hades once up to his shrine in Cyrodiil, disguising as an Imperial, demanding and challenge Peryite to an duel. Peryite accepted the duel. Once Hades confronts and by defeating Peryite. Molag Bal Having considered one of the most popular Daedric Prince of the UnDead, as well of having good relationships like other Daedra Lords, but it can be that two currently rivals of Boethiah, Daedric Prince of Deceit and Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Schemes. During the Second Era, Hades start rival with both Princes of Plots and Schemes, soon after an two eras after becoming Daedra Lord, and they started to made a alliance and confronted Hades, ended with an 1–2 battle. It ended when Hades was defeated for the first time by Boethiah and Molag Bal, and was banished from Tamriel and was waited until five centuries later during the Fourth Era. Tauraril Athan Hades have another rival which is Tauraril Athan or Athan become archrivals, but formerly as allies. Athan was late Duke of Skywatch and Commander of the Dominion under High King Larethahl Elsinlock, and even was developed friendship with Marcella Septim after the Second White-Gold Concordat was signed, ending the Fifth Era. Athan have been suffering from madness and insanity fifteen years later, and become an learning nercromancy and having changed his identify as the "The Commander". After Than's death in 5E 39, Hades turned Athan an Daedra after his deathbed that he wants to be served Hades's side. The memories that Athan had as an Daedra, it was learned that Hades were responsibility of killing Athan's parents on 4E 171; which Hades both declines and admits it, but it will making Athan very angry, and that relationship with Hades and Athan decrease after multiple attempts by trying to defeat Marcella (which leads to have allied on Athan's revenge). Hades more convicts that both Marcella and Athan is now reunited and allied to try to defeat him, but it will be matter that if Hades defeats both Marcella and Athan or other way around. Associations Boethiah Azura and Mephala Sheogorath Artifacts Staff of Eternal Reign Similar to Staff of Sheogorath, it also describe as a Hades's symbol of rulership of all Undead and his realm. The origins of the Staff is quiet familiar to Sheogorath's staff by Hades's. Harald Story-Teller, author of it's own book of the Staff, it said that the staff was given the power of summon, raise and commanded the undead. It also said that the Staff was temporary used and held by "The Wolf Queen" Potema Septim.The Staff of Eternal Reign Sword of Mighty Prince The Sword was originally wielded during the Merethic Era by Hades's mortal-life, Rasmanl, an legit Prince (who refused to become King of Atomora, after his parents' deaths), who was becoming Harbinger of the Five Hundred Companions (now present-day The Companions) and first Jarl of best known city of Whiterun of an present-day Whiterun Hold. Appearance of the sword is Dwarven Sword. Due to completion of the craft, the Sword were previously named, the "Sword of Mighty Prince" during his reign. Spear of Hades Hades's most powerful artifact and the famous weapon, the Spear, the Spear of Gashing Pity or mainly known as "Spear of Souls" had appeared both and . It was that during the events in Morrowind, it was lightly similar to the Hircine's Spear of the Hunter. But it's had a gold blade with 2 sided blades, with a Black gripping. The enchanting unique weapon that does that paralyze, Casts Soul Trap on the target for five seconds, Banish, and Turn Undead. It was used both the Hero of Kvatch and the Nerevarine. Some scholars say that the Spears was made way before Hades was made. In the events in Morrowind, the Nerevarine was rewarded a Soultrapper spear by Boethiah after the quest "Soultrapper". In Oblivion, the Soultrapper returns when the Hero of Kvatch was rewarded the Soultrapper by Hades after the quest, "The Last Soul". Quests Morrowind Oblivion Skyrim Trivia *Hades was inspiration and resemblance of Greek God Hades, chthonic god of the underworld and Osiris, god of the afterlife, the underworld, and rebirth in ancient Egyptian religion. *Upon the first confrontation between Marcella Septim and Hades, he mention of having been with Ysgramor and the return. *In the Greek mythology, the origin of Hades' name is uncertain, but has generally been seen as meaning "the unseen one". So in the Daedra Worship, Hades was called the "Unseen One". Gallery File:HadesSitting.jpg|Pre-Hades Sitting at his throne. File:Hadesupclose.jpg|Upclose of Hades. Notes Appearances * * *